RWBY: Muskets & Magic
by Dappere
Summary: War has broken out between Vale and Atlas. It is a war fought with Sword, Musket and Dust. Powerful Dust Caster's fight alongside brave men and women in a war of ideals and freedom. Caught in the middle of this conflict is Yang Xiao Long, recently gazetted Lieutenant, raised from the ranks, whose life is changed when she is appointed the care of a mysterious Dust Caster named Weiss
1. Yang's Rifles

RWBY: Muskets and Magic

It is the second year of the war between Vale and Atlas. After Mantle toppled its monarchy and established a military rule, renaming themselves Atlas, they have embarked on a mission to establish this rule in other nations. Having been repelled at the walls of the city of Vale, Atlas now fights to hold the northern peninsula of Vale.

It is a war fought with gunpowder and sorcery, the hordes of troops supplemented by elite, noble, Dust Casters. In order to match the numbers of the Atlas military, Vale has authorised the recruitment of women and even established Faunus regiments.

Many join the fight in hopes of glory, hearing great tales of the war and its necessity in order to defend either the independence of Vale or the authority of Atlas.

Amongst it all, many heroes will rise, and from the most unlikely of places…

Yang pushed through the mud, the crack of musket fire and smoke of cannon and flame filling her ears and nostrils. Beside her Blake fired her rifle, dropping an Atlesian soldier. Yang lifted her own rifle to her shoulder as Blake kneeled to reload. Stepping in front of Blake, she fired her own shot, hitting another grey clad soldier.

Yang ducked behind the still burning remains of a cart, quickly tearing at the paper charge with her teeth and pouring the black powder into her rifle. Ahead of her the lines of the Atlesian soldiers stood their ground against the slow advance of the green clad Vale infantry.

Blake fell in beside her, using the charred cart as cover as she lined up another shot. "Any Casters?" Yang asked as she slid her ramrod back into place. Blake's eyes scanned over the Altesian line,

"I can't see any," she murmured before taking her shot. Yang rolled to the side and brought her rifle up, spying an enemy officer through the smoke. With a grin she put a ball through his head.

Trumpets sounded and the Vale line fired its last volley, before charging. "Rifles! Follow me!" Yang shouted, as she stood from her cover. Emerging from the smoke around her, her Rifles appeared at her side, still firing well aimed shots into the stalwart Atlas line. Yang broke off into a run, circling around the Atlas forces. She halted as the Vale line smashed into the Atlesian line. Blake pulled up and fired into the mass of soldiers, the other rifles following suit. Yang pulled free her sword and cheered, charging forward into the fray.

Her heavy sword swung haphazardly into the group of Atlas infantry, the blade passing through their grey coats. With her rifle slung over her shoulder she used her free hand to slug anyone foolish enough to get close. Beside her Blake used her sword bayonet to stab and slice, using her Rifle but as a club. The Atlesian soldiers started to break, many backing away and eventually running from combat.

A bolt of lightning hit the earth in the centre of the battle. Men fell back, blinded by the light, deafened by the sound. Yang tried to blink away the flash that blurred her vision. In the centre of the field now stood a robed man, his long white cloak identifying him clearly as a Caster. Vale soldiers fell back as flames jetted from his hands. "Blake!" Yang cried, looking around to find her sergeant. Blake rubbed at her face, her keener Faunus eyes more susceptible to the blinding. "Oh hell," Yang cursed, discarding her unloaded rifle and grabbing the pistol off the belt of a dead Atlas officer.

Rushing towards the Dust Caster Yang cried out, drawing his attention away from the reeling Vale infantry. She snapped off a shot with her pistol, the Caster's right shoulder jerking back as it absorbed the bullet. Raising his other hand, the Caster fired a ball of flame at her. Yang felt the heat on her shoulder, but didn't register the pain, her eyes focused on the wizard.

The man tried to pull free his own sword, his awkwardness made it clear he had rarely used it. Yang stabbed through before he even managed to raise his blade in defence. Caster's were fearsome opponents with the ability to burn through hundreds of men, break walls and turn cannon balls. They were still human though, and get close enough to one and it was usually all over for the poor sods.

Pulling her sword back, Yang glanced to her shoulder, her green jacket burnt black by the fireball. Breathing heavy, Yang let out a single laugh, she'd survived another battle. The Vale infantry cheered, picking themselves up, as the Atlas soldiers fled.

* * *

The wind beat at the flaps of the tent, forcing Glynda to more firmly tie them down. "Hopefully this wind means that the rain has ended for the time being," Glynda said as she retook her seat in front of Lord Ozpin.

"Yes, if the rain ceases we should be able to make faster progress in our push."

"That is, if we stop receiving this ridiculous requests," Glynda said with disgust, gesturing to the letter on display on the desk. Ozpin smiled,

"Indeed, though we must heed them, without the support of the Schnee's, the job of re-establishing Mantle will be nigh on impossible."

Glynda sighed, adjusting her spectacles, "Very well, what do we do with the girl?" Ozpin took a tentative sip from his mug,

"She's very young, especially for a Caster. I doubt any of our more seasoned officers would dare deal with her. Then there is the issue of her being a Schnee, very few are unaware of their Atlesian heritage."

"So a younger officer, one without any powerful friends who could be offended,"

"Indeed, but also one who will push this girl to her limits and make her a valuable asset."

"Or scare her off," Glynda said with a knowing look. Ozpin took another sip,

"Every Dust user is useful to us, that being said, yes, Weiss Schnee will play an important part in this war, or she will play no part at all."

It was Glynda's turn to smile, "I believe I have the perfect suggestion."

"And I believe I have the very mission in which to test her," Ozpin said, glancing down to his map.

* * *

"Keep still," Ren said laboriously as he cut away the last of the blackened fabric attached to Yang's burnt shoulder. Yang grit her teeth and held back tears as ointment and bandages were applied.

"Next time we have to fight a Caster, someone else is dealing with it," Yang groaned. Blake smiled from behind her book, sitting off to Yang's left,

"Next time shoot him instead of rushing him."

"Yeah, well where were you when that needed to be done," Yang asked

"Busy being blind," Blake replied in her usual monotone voice.

"We both know you could have made that shot blind, he was just standi- Argh!" Yang was cut short by bandages being pulled taut over her wound by Ren, who only offered a quiet,

"Sorry."

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't permanently blinded, I'm sure everyone would miss my eyesight on night patrols," Blake continued, ignoring Yang's discomfort.

"Bloody Faunus," Yang murmured, grinning as Blake looked down at Yang over the pages of her book. Usually Blake would have reacted more harshly, well, with anyone else she would have. With Yang it was a joke, her taunts and jabs a special way of showing her real respect for Blake. Not many would have so willingly let a Faunus into their ranks.

"All done, try not to use the arm if you can help it," Ren said as he stepped away and wiped his hands clean.

"Will try, thanks for the cleanup," Yang said as she rose from her seat in the tent, "Tell the rest of the Rifles they have the rest of the afternoon off." Ren nodded before leaving. The quiet man was one of Yang's best shots, it helped that he also knew a fair bit of the surgeons trade. "How many did we lose," Yang asked as she reached for the bottle of rum she kept hidden in her knapsack. Blake grimaced,

"Three of the new ones died, another is probably not gonna make it."

Yang sighed as she took a swig of her rum. Her Rifles were skirmishers, light infantry, made for scouting and sniping. They didn't stand in lines and slowly march towards the enemy, they moved quickly and quietly, and when they shot, they hit their targets. The loss of two men would, to any other unit, be an astoundingly small loss. To Yang though, it was a big hit. "I'll try and get Ozpin to find me some more,"

"Think it will go as well as last time?" Blake asked,

"Probably, Ozpin likes me, I mean he allowed me to be promoted. A no good sergeant, and a woman of all things, made Lieutenant. He can't change everything though, no one else will offer up any men, and it's not like he's going to ask Vale to train up new Rifles just for me."

"I can ask around in the Faunus regiment, see if they have anyone spare?" Blake suggested. Yang shrugged,

"I'll take whoever I can get, long as they can shoot."

Blake turned her head to the flap of the tent just before Ren entered. "Yang, Lord Ozpin wants to see you." Yang rolled her injured shoulder, grimacing slightly as she picked up her jacket and shako.

* * *

Weiss rode through the camp slowly, taking in the sights and sounds. Sweat, gunpowder, swearing and moaning. She got many a look from the men and women of the Vale army, and by the leering and spitting she assumed they knew who, and what she was. So Weiss did what she had before, what she had been taught to do. She held her head high and straightened the white cloak which bore the symbol of her house. More than once her hand drifted to the sword at her side, sensing the dust that was stored in the cartridges at the hilt.

As gracefully as possible she dismounted once she reached the command tent. The guards here wore clean uniforms, untouched by battle.

"We have a special assignment for you, meaning you will need replacements for the men you have lost. Ah, speaking of, may I introduce Ms Weiss Schnee." Ozpin turned away from the officer standing at attention and gestured to Weiss as she entered. The officer in question spun on her heels, looking rather surprised by Weiss' appearance, Weiss being surprised by the fact that it was a woman standing before her. She wore a dark green uniform, the colour darker than the usual green of the common Vale footsoldier. In her hand she held her shako, the symbol upon it making it clear she was a light infantry soldier, a skirmisher. At her side she carried a well used sword, though the most catching thing about her appearance was her free flowing golden hair. "My Lord," Weiss said resolutely.

"Sir?" Yang said in question, looking back to Weiss.

"As I was saying to Lieutenant Xiao Long here, there is a special assignment I wish completed. Ms Schnee here is an accomplished Dust Caster, and has graciously volunteered to help us fight against Atlas. She should be more than enough to replace the men you have lost." Ozpin sat back down in his chair, eyes returning to the detailed map set out on his desk. "You two will work together on this mission, and hopefully with both of your, particular skills, complete it."

"What's the mission?" Yang asked apprehensively,

"There is a fort, taken from us a few months before the siege of Vale. The fort itself is of little value, intelligence however, has informed me that it is where a great number of prisoners are being held. In particular a number of allied troops, bringing them back would do our alliance with Vacuo great benefit."

"I assume we are to storm the fort and rescue them then," Yang said, studying the map carefully. Ozpin shook his head,

"Only scouting for now, though if think it possible to rescue them, do so, but we need to be sure the prisoners are still there, and the nature of their guard. You leave tomorrow."

Yang nodded respectfully to Ozpin before making her way out, brushing past Weiss with indifference. Weiss stood still, waiting for Ozpin's attention as he quickly scribbled some notes. "Is there something else Ms Schnee," Ozpin asked, not looking up from his work.

"Yes sir, I was wondering about the Lieutenant," Weiss said, not holding back any of the coldness in her voice when it came to the strange woman.

"What about her?"

"I thought I would be working under someone… More senior perhaps, I am, as you said, a very accomplished Caster, surely I could be of more use to a more senior officer, on the front lines."

"Oh yes, I imagine you would indeed be of use to anyone lucky enough to have you. Yet my job is to find you somewhere in which you can be of the most use. The mission I have given you is quite important, and Lieutenant Xiao Long is quite capable. I don't raise just anyone from the ranks."

Weiss couldn't help but let her mouth hang ajar, "Risen from the ranks! She's not a proper officer?!"

Ozpin frowned, "She is as proper an officer as any."

Weiss clenched her fists, trying to hold back her anger. Yet again she was being disrespected, yet again she was being cast aside. "If that is all," Ozpin said, eyes shifting to the tent flap.

"Sir, my family did not leave Atlas simply because it suited us," Weiss said, her voice a low growl. "We left because we believe in Mantle, because we were usurped. I was, and am, of royal blood."

"I am well aware of all of this. Your father is the King's Uncle, you are sixth in line for the throne of Mantle. However, until there is a Mantle, there is no throne. All I ask is that you have trust in my plans, in your mission. Everything I do, everything you will do, will be to free Vale and restore Mantle."

Weiss grit her teeth but bowed, letting herself out quickly.

* * *

Yang unbuckled her belt and threw it down on her cot, cursing as she stressed her wound again. "Yang," Blake called from outside the tent, "I managed to recruit someone from the Faunus regiment."

Yang marched out of her tent, Blake noticing the anger in her friend's face. "What happened with Ozpin?"

"We got a new mission, and a damn Caster to babysit," Yang growled, pacing around the small campfire. Blake stayed silent, knowing it better to let Yang rant. "She's some rich girl, all dressed up and shiny, you know how they are Blake. I don't know why the hell the are sending her with me, I need soldiers not some rich, white haired fop." Blake raised an eyebrow at this,

"White hair?"

"White as snow," Yang grumbled, tossing another log onto the fire. Blake looked thoughtfully into the flames, if her guess was correct, then they were in a lot of trouble. "Ugh, can't do anything about it, gotta follow orders," Yang said unenthusiastically. "You said you found me another Rifle?"

"Uh, yeah, her name's Velvet. She's pretty handy with a musket, should hopefully be fine with a rifle."

"What's her problem then, why was her regiment so ready to get rid of her?"

"She's been the target of… Harassment from an officer, everyone thought it best if she wasn't around for him to cause any real mess." Yang nodded, understanding the difficulties women had when it came to over eager soldiers.

"Get Coco to show her the ropes,"

"Already done," Blake said as she settled down beside the fire, placing a kettle over the flames.

* * *

The next morning Yang assembled her Rifles, ready to head out on their mission. It was early, the camp only just getting up and starting the day in, day out routine of a military encampment. Standing at ease on the edge of the camp were her Rifles. Coco Adel, Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna and now Velvet Scarletina. Dressed in the dark green of the Light Infantry Riflemen they all carried well cared for rifles and small packs of supplies. It wasn't a command any real officer would take, a group of ragtag skirmishers, but it was more than enough for Yang.

"Where is she, oh I know, maybe she forgot and we can go and get this done without her," Yang said with a hopeful smile, scanning the rows of tents for any sign of Weiss. Blake spied her first, muttering under her breath,

"There she is. Weiss Schnee." Yang regarded her sergeant,

"You know her?"

"Everyone knows her, she's Atlas Royalty, her Father is the King's uncle and one of the biggest Dust suppliers in the world."

"Aw hell," Yang moaned, just as Weiss rode up to her.

"Good morning Lieutenant," Weiss said, clearly irritated by the whole situation.

"Good morning Princess," Yang said, eyeing the horse with distaste. "You know you're going to have to leave that behind,"

"What? My horse? You expect me to walk all the way to the fort?" Weiss said with genuine surprise. Yang rolled her eyes, "We travel on foot, it's easier to remain undetected, because if we are found by some Atlas patrol, chances are we die."

"What about my supplies? I have Dust that I will need to perform my duties, and food and blankets and-" Yang cut her off,

"And you will have to carry everything you need, otherwise it's not coming. Unless of course you don't want to come? I'm sure Ozpin will let you go back home, war is a very scary thing afterall," Yang said, words dripping with condescension. Weiss scowled, stepping down from her horse defiantly. As quick as she could, Weiss got together the essentials from her saddle bags, before sending her horse off with an observing soldier. Blake and Yang shared a surprised look as Weiss slung her supplies over her shoulder and waited expectantly. "Well, that was a thing. If you're all done Princess, let's move out," Yang said, turning on her heel and marching out of the camp, her Rifles following behind her.

"Don't call me Princess, I am the heiress to a duchy, you may call me M'am or heiress," Weiss called out as she rushed to keep pace with the Rifles. Yang shook her head and rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you want Princess."

* * *

Weiss' first day of soldiering was going dreadfully. Whilst her white uniform was very comfortable, and in Weiss' opinion, quite dashing, it turned to be terribly inconvenient. Mud and dirt soon found its place on her once pristine cape, her boots now a dark brown rather than a polished black. At least she managed to keep her jacket clean. At first she had been outraged by the look of the Rifles, patched jackets, berets and muddy boots. Now she understood why. Her next big issue, was the presence of two Faunus amongst the Rifles. One appeared to be a sergeant, Weiss only spying her cat ears when she took off her beret. The other, a rabbit Faunus, was unable to hide her larger ears as they protruded from two crudely cut holes in the beret. The cat Faunus, Blake as Weiss had heard her called, repeatedly turned to give Weiss an evil eye.

Weiss forced herself not to start a fight with the troublesome Faunus. She didn't have the time to deal with her, hopefully the sergeant would keep quiet and do her job. Instead she focused on the landscape of Vale. The green pastures and dense woods were a far cry from the wintery land that was Mantle. Still Weiss refused to call it by the name it had been given since the revolution.

"Alright, this looks like as good a place as any," Yang called as she spied a small clearing in the woods ahead. With a sigh of relief everyone set down their packs and began setting up their small camp. "Blake, take Velvet and scout around, make sure we are safe," Yang ordered as opened her pack and began setting up her blanket. "Coco, Princess, you're on firewood duty."

Weiss held her tongue, scowling as she set down her pack, stomping off into the woods to find wood. Coco watched with a grin, before getting a look from Yang telling her to get going.

"Slow down there," Coco called as she ran up beside Weiss. "Haven't had time to say it but I absolutely love the look you have going," Coco said as she admired Weiss' personalised uniform.

"Yes, yes I bet I look rather foolish in all this finery," Weiss said sarcastically, bending down to pick up kindling. Coco smirked,

"I'm being serious, that is some very fine quality material, did you get it made custom by Lisa Lavander?" Weiss looked up in surprise,

"You know something of fashion then?"

"You could say that, I had many dresses bought for me back in the day." Weiss smiled for the first time all day,

"Finally someone with a little class, it sounds like you were quite the Lady of court, why are you soldiering? Why not buy a commision?"

"Oh I'm no Lady, and I didn't have the connections to buy a commision, wasted most of my money on finery, one of the necessities of the job I guess."

"You were a tailor then?" Weiss enquired, Coco laughed,

"No dear, I was a courtesan, a prostitute. It was tough, but I did love the lavishness of it all," Coco said idly as she bent down to pick up more firewood. Weiss twitched slightly, discarding the wood she held in her hands.

"I… I… Urrrrgh!" Weiss growled as she stomped back towards camp.

Yang sat quietly, watching the sun slowly descend and the moon rose. A map lay in her lap, marking out the location of the fort. By her estimations they had another day or two of marching before they got close. "Lieutenant!" Weiss cried as she stormed into camp. Yang jumped slightly, setting aside her map, "Keep it down," Yang said as she stood. "What is it now?"

"You!" Weiss said as she pointed an accusing finger at Yang, "And them!" Weiss shifted her finger to the Ren who sat quietly. "You're all vagabonds, prostitutes! Faunus! And a jump up from the rank! What kind of circus is this!" Yang crossed her arms menacingly, staring down at the shorter girl,

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down."

"Fine, but you will answer me," Weiss said in an angry whisper, matching Yang's glare.

"You have a problem with me and my Rifles?"

"Obviously, didn't you just hear me!" Yang pursed her lips at Weiss' gaul.

"You don't like fighting beside Faunus? Don't like fighting beside people who had to do tough things to survive?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, get out of my sight," Yang said with disgust. Weiss groaned,

"And what? Go back to camp, walk through the night and get lost or killed?"

"I don't have a problem with any of that," Yang said without hesitation.

"If I go back they'll send me back to Vale to wait out the war, attending damn balls and galas. Knitting, socialising, rejecting the advances of the many slimy men all vying for my father's attention."

"Sounds like you would fit right in," Yang commented, watching Weiss with a little more interest.

"No, I don't, I hate all that nonsense. I want to go home, I want the respect I used to get as a Schnee. So I'll fight, and die if need be, to restore my name," Weiss said with determination. Yang smiled softly, shaking her head,

"Oh you'll die alright. Without me and my Rifles you're as good as dead. Everyone here is a soldier, they've fought, and proved themselves. Sure Coco has an interesting past, but she's loyal, and tough as nails. Blake, she's a Faunus alright, even fought with the Faunus rebels back in the day, it's where she learned to fight like she does. I trust her with more than just my life, but with everyone else's as well, she's yet to let me down and I doubt she ever will." Yang laughed, " and Ren here, he is as quiet as death and can hit a rider at four hundred feet with no hassle." Yang sat back down as she finished, looking up at Weiss. "Everyone under my command is here because they are damn good soldiers, I don't care about what they are or what they were, I only care that they do their job well. Same goes for you, I don't care you're some Princess, or that you're insufferable, I don't even care that hate me and my Rifles. I only care about you doing your job,"

"And I will do it well," Weiss added defiantly.

"Your new at this, so if you want to do your job well, if you want to bring honour to your name or whatever, then listen. Everyone here is a soldier, a real soldier. Loyal, determined, tested in battle. If you want to do your job well, then follow their example."

Weiss was taken aback, unable to think of a response. Blake and Velvet walked back into camp, giving Yang a nod to tell her all was well. Blake stared at Weiss for a moment, standing beside Yang. Eventually Weiss broke out of her trance and walked over to where her pack lay, turning her back to the rest of the group. "Nice speech," Blake whispered as she sat beside Yang.

"Damn Faunus hearing," Yang grumbled. Blake smirked,

"Hopefully she get's the message, otherwise…"

"You can't shoot her," Yang said as she wrapped the blankets around herself.

"I wasn't going to shoot her," Blake retorted. Yang rolled her eyes,

"Sure, I may not have known that she was a Schnee, but I know of them. Played a pretty big part in trying to suppress the Faunus during the rebellion."

"There were a lot of people who didn't like the thought of us escaping slavery," Blake said bitterly, eyeing Weiss intently. "Well, if she turns out to be a spy or something, however unlikley, you can shoot her, otherwise we have orders."

* * *

Dinner that night was a small portion of bread and cheese that had been packed. Blake brewed a pot of tea to wash it all down, before heading to bed. Yang rotated the watches, having the humans on the earliest parts of the night, and the Faunus on the latter. Thanks to her rank, Yang didn't have to take watch, much to her enjoyment.

Velvet decided to share Coco's watch. Over the last day Coco had been assigned to help Velvet learn everything a Rifle would need to know. Most of it was gun maintenance and skirmisher strategy, Velvet picking them up very quickly. "So, have you seen many battles," Coco asked,

"A-a few," Velvet responded quietly. Coco nodded,

"Heard you got transfered because you were having problems with an officer?"

"... Yeah, Captain Winchester…" Velvet said, grimacing as she said his name. Coco frowned,

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore. If he gives you trouble you have all of us to help you. The Lieutenant doesn't deal well with bullies, that is to say, she deals with them, just not in a very nice way." Velvet giggled slightly, bringing a smile to Coco's face. "You should sleep, your watch is coming up later, can't have you falling asleep on us." Velvet nodded, curling up in her blankets and shutting her eyes.

* * *

Weiss was awoken by the rough shaking of her shoulder. "Wake up Princess, time to move," Yang said with a zealous grin as Weiss squinted in the light of the morning sun. "Why does my back hurt so much," Weiss groaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Yang chuckled as she hefted her rifle and slung it over her shoulder, "First night sleeping without a bed?"

"Something like that," Weiss said as she forced herself to get up.

"I want you up front with me today, we're heading into enemy territory,"

"So you can watch me and make sure I don't do anything wrong?" Weiss assumed,

"Well, that and you might have some insight into anything we might see."

Weiss was still packing her things when the group started moving. Rushing up the front of the small column Weiss gave Yang an annoyed glare. "You couldn't have waited a moment longer? I have to check on my dust supplies,"

"We have a tight schedule to keep, I want to be in sight of the fort by nightfall, meaning we have a lot of ground to cover today." Weiss sighed, quickly tying on her sword belt. Yang caught sight of the sword and marvelled.

"Nice sword, might have to get myself one when I get the chance," Yang said

"It's a one of a kind, made special by the best swordsmith in all of Mantle, I doubt your pay would be able to cover that. I doubt any officers pay could cover it," Weiss said proudly. Yang nodded in appreciation,

"What are those things on the hilt?"

"Dust cartridges, I prefer my dust raw, much more powerful than if stitched into clothing or consumed."

"So what's the downside? There's always a downside. Like these rifles," Yang said, unslinging her weapon. "They are more accurate than a musket in any weather, problem is they take longer to reload."

"There is a downside, other Casters can very easily access my dust. It's not obscured by cloth or flesh. Well, that would be the case, except for the special casing around the cartridges, another feature of Myrtenaster." Yang laughed,

"You gave your sword a name,"

"Of course, all the best swords have names," Weiss said pursing her lips and furrowing her brow. Yang laughed again when she saw Weiss' expression.

"I'm not making fun of ya, I just find it very fitting that you would name your sword. Question is, do you know how to use it?"

"You will find that-" Weiss was silenced by Yang as she received a tap from Blake.

"What is it?" Yang asked, cocking her rifle,

"I can hear someone ahead," Blake replied, motioning to Ren to follow her. Yang waved for everyone to fan out, pulling Weiss down low and moving forwards slowly. Eventually Yang could hear voices, the sounds of two men laughing. "Stay here, and stay low," Yang whispered as she crept up to where Blake knelt.

"Two of them, looks like Dragoons," Blake whispered, her rifle aimed at the head of one.

"Only two? What are they doing here?" Yang asked, studying the two men closely. They swayed slightly as they laughed, the many shiny buttons on their jackets glinting in the midmorning sun. "Drunk," Yang murmured, lowering her rifle, "Let's do it quiet like then, just in case they have friends."

Blake drew her blade, creeping forward through the trees. Behind the men she saw their horses, drinking from a bucket pulled up from a solitary well. Ren appeared out of the brush to Blake's left, Blake motioning him to his target. The men continued their banter, blind to the two soldiers that now were but a foot behind them. Swiftly, both Blake and Ren took down their targets.

"You murdered them…" Weiss said, standing from her hiding spot. Yang sighed,

"We're soldiers, it's war, this is what happens."

"B-but you didn't offer them surrender, or challenge them outright," Weiss said, still in awe of the situation.

"If we did, they could hurt someone, or worse shout alarm and warn others. It's just better this way."

"War isn't like the fairytales," Blake said solemnly, "No matter how much we want it to be."

* * *

The march continued on after the horses were set loose. Yang continued to lead with Weiss by her side, checking her map more frequently now as they drew closer to the fort. They proceeded more carefully now, looking for signs of anymore Dragoons. Night came without any further disturbances, Yang calling a halt and setting up camp deep within the woods, away from prying eyes. "Blake and I will head out to see if we can survey the fort, we'll try and be back before dawn."

"I'm coming with you," Weiss stated simply, depositing her pack.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Blake said to Yang.

"No, let she can come. Only if you think you can keep up with us," Yang challenged.

"Then it's settled," Weiss said with a defiant smile. The three of them set off quickly, leaving Coco in charge of maintaining camp.

Weiss, after a full day of marching, wondered how Yang and Blake could move so quickly, yet so quietly through the woods. It took all her concentration to avoid tripping in the growing dark, barely noticing the glares Blake gave her as she slowly fell behind. "She's slowing us down," Blake whispered to Yang.

"The fort shouldn't be too far, we needn't rush," Yang replied, eyes focused on the woods ahead.

"Why are you being so easy on her?" Blake asked, accusation clear in her tone,

"I didn't know that I was,"

"Yang, she's a Schnee, the perfect example of everything you despise about officers. She's stuck up, prissy, she's a damn slaver!" Blake said, her voice steadily rising. Yang pulled to a stop, turning to Blake abruptly,

"Shhhhh! Look she might be all those things, but she's also determined to fight, I may not have believed it a day ago, but I've seen that look in her eye. She'll fight, do her duty, that's all I ask. Now if you could not alert the entire Atlas army to our presence, that would be great."

Yang set off again, Blake lagging behind now. Weiss caught up, pulling on Blake's arm, "I'll have you know that I'm no slaver, I may dislike the rebels who harmed my family, but I hold no ill will to Faunus at large." Weiss withdrew her grip and upturned her chin, following after Yang.

The rest of the journey was done in silence. A little after midnight the three exited the woods, the fort coming into sight. The earth around it was rocky, the landscape dotted by thick shrubbery but little else. The for itself had seen better days. The walls were high, yet in two places the wall had collapsed from previous bombardment, likely in Atlas' taking of the fort. Men stood guard at these points, but none stood outside the wall. At the gate's front sat a hastily constructed gallows, three men swinging slowly in the breeze. Weiss stared in horror at the display, whilst Yang grit her teeth, resisting the urge to charge the fort right then.

Blake's eyes cut through the darkness, spying out another figure in the night. "Look, there by the gallows, a stock, looks like the persons alive as well." Yang peered into the night, only just making out the outline of the prisoner locked into place by the wooden stock. "We have to get him out," Weiss whispered, drawing her sword. Yang caught her hand before the blade came free,

"You're just going to leave him?" Weiss asked, Yang shook her head.

"I'm going to go get him out, you stay here with Blake and keep watch." Yang dashed off before Blake or Weiss could protest, leaving her rifle to Weiss.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Weiss asked Blake, who responded by pulling back the hammer on her own rifle and pointing it at the men on the wall.

"Only shoot if Yang gets into trouble," Blake advised. Weiss hefted the heavy rifle and aimed as best she could.

Weaving between the shrubbery and rock that littered the open ground, Yang found her way to the stock. "Hey, hey," Yang called out softly. The man in the stocks raise his head as much as he could, smiling a devilish grin when he saw Yang. "Bout time someone came and rescued us," he said as Yang set to work trying to remove the locks.

"I'm supposed to just be scouting," Yang said, pulling forth her sword and quickly smashing the locks.

"Well your doing great so far," The Faunus man said, Yang noticing a tail flicking about excitedly. "I'm not leaving without my friend," the man said, as he stood free.

"Got no choice, we'll come back for them, but for now let's move," Yang said pulling him down and along. "Who were the men hanging?" Yang asked as they snuck back towards the treeline,

"All our officers, some mercenary came in with orders from Ironwood himself to have them killed." If they were to break the prisoners free Yang would be the highest ranking officer, she didn't know if that excited her or terrified her. The trip back towards the woods was slower, Yang wanting to be more careful to go undetected. Thankfully they both made it back without any alarm sounding.

"Alright let's get back to camp," Yang said as she claimed her rifle back from Weiss. The newcomer gave Blake a wink and salute,

"Sun Wukong, at your service mam."

Blake rolled her eyes, subtly admiring Sun's shirtless form. Weiss caught up to Yang first, "We should hurry back and report, come back with a larger force." Yang shook her head,

"No, I'm taking that fort, if we come back with more soldiers they will either kill the prisoner or ransom them off for freedom."

"Thats insane, they have a fortified position it's a mad idea to try and take it," Weiss said, staring at Yang incredulously. Yang smiled wickedly,

"Acts of insanity and valour are the only way for me to get promoted, and I'm not going to let good people rot in that place."

* * *

Dawn came an hour after Yang arrived back at camp. Everyone who had been out scouting headed to sleep after a short breakfast. Sun was given a spare shirt from Ren and a pistol from Yang. At midday, everyone gathered round to plan. "How many men are we dealing with," Yang asked Sun.

"There is, I dunno, thirty or so guards. The big problem is the group of Dragoons that patrol the area. They head out for a few days, either to harass you guys, or to hunt down escaped prisoners. They left the other day, so it's now or never."

"No cannons?" Yang enquired hopefully,

"Nah, they all went to the main army apparently."

"And how many prisoners," Weiss asked, nervous but eager to prove herself.

"Lots, maybe a hundred. Most of them are from Vale, but a few, like myself, are from the Vacuo allied detachment."

"Seems pretty simple to me then," Yang said confidently. Blake raised an eyebrow,

"How is that exactly?"

"Well, all we need to do is sneak inside and let the prisoners loose, take out the guards and hold off the Dragoons if they come."

"None of the things you said are simple," Weiss said. Yang shrugged,

"Trust me, we can do this, we will just need a distraction." Yang exchanged a look with Blake, before turning towards Weiss. Weiss looked between them, before releasing the unspoken idea,

"Oh no, that is not a good idea. I'm part of the royalty they overthrew, they will react rather badly to that I imagine."

"Exactly the point, and with your Dust, I'm sure you can put on quite the show," Yang said, standing triumphantly and grabbing her rifle. "Alright everyone, at sundown we move out. Weiss, you can do this right?" Weiss sighed, head falling into her hands,

"Yes, fine, I'll be the distraction," she groaned. Everyone shared a few quiet laughs, patting Weiss on the back as they got up to pack down the camp.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll have people covering you, all you have to do is keep them focused, and maybe try and take out a few while you're there," Yang said supportively. Weiss nodded,

"I'll do my job."

"Excellent."

* * *

Velvet's hands shook slightly as she checked her rifle. Coco noticed this, placing a comforting hand on the rabbit Faunus' shoulder. "Try not to worry, you'll be fine," Coco whispered. Velvet nodded weakly.

"Time to move," Yang called, the sun beginning to set. Everyone fell in, leaving their packs behind, only carrying their weapons and ammo. "Blake, Coco and Ren, you guys cover Weiss. Sun, Velvet and I are going to break in." Everyone shared a nod, remaining in silence as they made the trek towards the fort.

Weiss was nervous, more so than she had ever been in her life. Constantly she checked Myrtenaster, making sure she had all her dust loaded for use. Her uniform became uncomfortable, forcing her to constantly adjust her vest, coat and cloak. She cursed the fact that she had insisted in her uniform remaining white, only now noticing just how it singled her out as she looked around at her more darkly clad allies. "At least I'll make a great distraction," Weiss said with a sigh. Blake let out a single, almost silent chuckle.

Yang brought everyone to a halt at the edge of the woods. Surveying the fort again she was thankful to see that there had been no overreaction to Sun's escape, no great increase in guards. "Good luck," Blake offered to Yang, Yang grinned, "You too, and try to keep her alive."

No more words were exchanged, and all eyes rested on Weiss. Weiss took a deep breath a drew her blade, stepping out of woods and walking briskly towards the fort. It took the guards a few moments to react, muskets lowering in her direction, but no shots were fired. "Who goes there?!" A man called from the ramparts. Weiss raised her chin and spoke clearly, as she had been so laboriously instructed.

"I am Weiss Schnee, loyal to the throne of Mantle, you are to surrender yourselves or be destroyed."

"Ha! Kill the royalist whore!" A guard said, aiming his musket and firing, the shot falling short, but still causing Weiss to jump slightly.

"So be it," Weiss called back, raising her blade and igniting a small portion of the red dust she had in Myrtenaster, a lance of flame washing over the ramparts. The guards cried out in pain, falling back and off the ramparts.

"Now," Yang whispered to her team, the three of them racing off to the side, heading towards one of the collapsed sections of wall.

Guards ran up to the ramparts to fire down at Weiss, who had hastily constructed a small wall of ice to shield herself. Behind her, Blake, Ren and Coco fired, dropping more of the guards. The rush of adrenaline overpowered Weiss' common sense. With newfound courage she leapt over her wall, rushing closer to the front gate, firing bolts of lighting and balls of fire at the wall. "Keep with her!" Blake cried as she fired and raced after Weiss.

Yang smiled victoriously as the guards raced away from the broken wall to defend against the Dust Casters attack. The wind blew through her hair as she sprinted through the gap in the wall, cracking the butt of her rifle against the unsuspecting face of an Atlas soldier. Sun fired over her shoulder, felling a man raising musket against them. "This way!" Sun cried as she ran past Yang.

Weiss constructed another Ice wall, Blake now crouching beside her and reloading. Chips of ice showered down on them as musket balls slammed into the wall. Blake peeked over the lip and fired. "I think we got there attention!" Weiss shouted over the sounds of gunfire,

"Yeah, great job," Blake said sarcastically as a ball skipped off the top of the wall.

Yang followed after Sun, racing through the open centre of the fort. Behind them a few guards took notice, turning away from Weiss and firing down into the fort. Velvet spun around, quickly sniping one of the guards on the rampart, eyes still wide with shock as she did so. "Come on!" Yang called, pulling Velvet along towards the keep. Sun flipped his pistol around, using the grip to club a guard across the face. "Go in and get them, I'll stay here," Sun said, picking up the fallen soldiers musket. Yang nodded, handing her rifle to Velvet and drawing her sword, "Velvet help Sun, hold this position until I bring the prisoners out." Yang kicked open the door to the keep, ultimately a small mostly wooden building. Yang stepped away from the doorway as the door fell to the ground, muskets firing from inside. Stepping over the door now, Yang faced two guards with spent muskets. Parrying their clumsy bayonet stabs Yang lashed out quickly, kicking one in the groin and slicing the neck of the other. Grabbing the keys off the moaning guard she gave him another kick, this time firmly dropping the man to the ground.

Inside the fort, Sun and Velvet held the other guards off. Slowly they streamed out of the tents that were set up in the courtyard of the fort, Velvet and Sun firing as often as they could to discourage any from coming closer.

Outside the fort, Weiss noticed the decrease of soldiers firing down at them. "I think they've noticed Yang,"

"She's going to need help," Blake replied, running off to the gap in the wall. Ren and Coco followed suit, Weiss trialing behind the three of them. Blake put her shoulder to the wall, aiming her musket through and firing, dust and chips flying off the wall as the Atlas soldiers returned fire, keeping blake and everyone else out. "Move aside," Weiss commanded as Coco and Ren fired into the fort.

"What are you going to do?" Blake asked,

"I'll deal with the remaining soldiers, get to Yang and the prisoners." Weiss didn't wait for any reply, instead rushing into the fort, raising her arm to shield herself from the shrapnel of missed shots. Swinging her blade in a wide arc she sent a wave of flame rolling towards the still waking soldiers. Weiss felt her strength leave her, the act of activating any sort of dust taking one's energy, to activate such a large amount drained her. Blake rushed in, grabbing Weiss just as she collapsed, dragging her away from the inferno she had created.

Yang found more guards inside the keep, dispatching them as quickly as she could. Finally she found her way to the cellar, finding it filled to the brim with prisoners. "Come on! This is a rescue get out and help us take the fort!" Yang cried as she held the door open and the sea of unwashed bodies flooded out, cheering and crying for vengeance.

Sun and Velvet watched in awe as men were engulfed in flame by Weiss' spell. The few who were left opened the gates and ran, the fire burning through the tents and supplies quickly. The rest of the rifles, with Blake carrying Weiss raced over as the prisoners flooded out of the keep. Sun rushed over when he saw Neptune, joining in the cheering that sang out in the night. Yang emerged behind them, running over to Blake. "What happened," Yang asked, looking over Weiss for signs of injury.

"She burnt down the whole camp… Won us the battle," Blake said hesitantly, nervous to admit Weiss' integral part in the victory.

"...I'm fine," Weiss murmured, eyes half closed, "Just used a little too much Dust… Might just… Sleep a while." Yang sighed relief,

"Yeah, get some sleep, you've done your job."

The rest of the night was spent gathering weapons and sleeping. The prisoners took up what arms they could find and volunteered eagerly to watch out for the Dragoons. Yang and her Rifles slept, exhausted after the taking of the fort. Yang was the last to bed, being busy organising what defences she could muster. When she found the time to sleep she found herself in the empty stables, laying on the hay beside her fellow soldiers.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly. The bright sun pierced through the cracks in the roof of the stables. Bleary eyed and still tired, Yang awoke to find Weiss resting her head on Yang's shoulder. Shifting quickly, Yang awoke Weiss. "Morning," Yang mumbled dusting off the hay from her jacket.

"Ugh, I have a splitting headache," Weiss complained as she rubbed her eyes, "Never let me do that again."

"I doubt I could stop you if truly wanted to. I didn't see it firsthand, but… I didn't think you had that in you," Yang said honestly, eyeing the sword that rested beside Weiss.

"You haven't seen many Casters? Because what I did was a fairly easy thing for even a novice Caster, though it was still rather foolhardy of me."

"No, it's not that, I've seen quite a few, and what they can do, it's just…" Yang winced, unsure of how to phrase it without offending Weiss.

"You didn't believe that _I_ was capable of it, because of who I am," Weiss said coldly. Yang turned to look Weiss in the eye, still looking rather sheepish,

"Yeah, sorry." Weiss nodded, accepting the apology,

"Well, I as I have surprised you, you have surprised me. You are brash, disrespectful and possibly a tad mad. However, you have also proven yourself to be a decent officer, so I apologize for judging you before I knew it." Yang was stunned, unable to say or do anything except watch Weiss stand, grab her sword and leave the stables.

Shaking herself back to reality Yang took grabbed her sword and left the stables. The fort's courtyard had changed since the night before, the prisoners apparently having been busy. The lines of tents were gone, the courtyard now completely clear and open. The prisoners meandered in the open space, mostly unarmed, but a few had muskets in hand. On the wall Yang was glad to see her Rifles busy on watch. Her presence in the courtyard was greeted with a series of cheers and salutes from the former prisoners, to which Yang acknowledged with a daring smile. "The hero of the hour," Blake commented as Yang approached them. "Seems that way, though it should probably be Weiss, hate to say it but without her it wouldn't have been possible."

"Yeah, I guess," Blake admitted with a smile. Yang looked out towards the woods,

"Anything interesting yet?"

"Not yet, but a few men got away last night, I have a feeling we might be seeing those Dragoons if we don't leave soon." Yang nodded,

"Then we need to be out of here as fast as possible, get Sun to rally everyone together, we leave within the hour." Blake nodded, making off to find Sun. Yang wandered further along the wall to where Velvet and Coco stood. Coco seemed busy sewing something onto her uniform, Velvet staring down at her newly sowed jacket arm. "What are those?" Yang asked, indicating the golden bands that had been sewn onto their uniforms. Coco smiled, looking up from her sowing, "The guys thought we should have a special symbol to show off that we're part of your Rifles. Made these from some of the Atlas officers uniforms, gold, just like your hair."

"W-we're supposed to be your chosen Riflemen," Velvet said in her usual perfect mix of pride and nervousness. Yang sighed shaking her head at the ludicrous display,

"You did well last night Velvet, you can keep the bands if we make it out of here."

"Yang," Ren called, levelling his rifle towards the woods. Yang turned to see the unit of Dragoons, approaching at a slow trot. Cries of alarm went around the fort, causing men to rush to the walls, muskets primed and ready. At the head of the Dragoons rode the captain, "Who is in command here?" The man shouted up at the wall,

"That would be me," Yang replied, being handed her rifle by Velvet.

"A woman? How… Interesting. I am here to offer you a chance to surrender,"

"Why should I accept? I have the stronger position, and the greater numbers." The captain laughed,

"You have a band of malnourished fools. You speak truth though, we cannot assault you without risking defeat. We can however, starve you out, await reinforcement. You can try escaping, but my riders will slaughter the lot of you, I have no doubt of that. You have until sundown to surrender yourselves." With that the dragoons dispersed, heading back into the woods, out of range of the rifles or muskets.

* * *

Yang, Weiss, Blake and Sun all assembled in the keep to discuss what to do. Yang paced angrily around the room, cursing repeatedly. "We can take them, we still outnumber them, even without the fort's walls we can beat them," Sun said confidently.

"We'll end up losing a lot of soldiers that way, there cavalry will cut through many before we can bring them all down, we just don't have the muskets," Blake retorted from the corner of the room.

"I still have a little Dust left, no red dust, but I can fire a few bolts of lightning, maybe trip them up with a few walls of ice," Weiss offered. Sun nodded enthusiastically,

"We have a Caster on our side, we can do this."

"Damn Atlas bastards," Yang said, kicking the wall in anger.

"I'm not going back to being a prisoner, neither will anyone else," Sun said firmly.

"If they catch me I'll be hanged, like they did to other members of my family," Weiss said gravely, staring blankly into space.

"No one is going to be taken prisoner, no one is going to be hanged," Yang said as took a deep breath, calming herself. "We're going to fight. Sun, you a decent shot?"

"I like to think so," Sun said with a smirk.

"Good, take my rifle. Distribute what weapons we have to the strongest men, everyone without a weapon best find something that can kill an Atlesian."

"How are we going to do it?" Blake asked,

"We march right out the front door and face them. Form a tight group and whether the storm, we have the numbers. We don't need to win, just scare them off so we can make our way back to our lines."

"Do you honestly think we can do it?" Weiss asked, looking unsure. Yang grinned,

"We took the fort, breaking out of it should be just as easy." Weiss sighed and shook her head,

"Let's get it over with then, I hope you know what you're doing,"

"I never do until I do it."

* * *

Everyone assembled a few hours later, Yang standing before the determined lot of soldiers. She only had her sword, her pistol and rifle being given out. They had nearly twenty still working muskets, and a few non working ones, but all had bayonets fixed. Besides that the others carried an assortment of sharpened sticks, clubs, spades and whatever else could be found. It was a sorry lot, but each one was ready to die for their freedom. "I guess this is your first large command," Weiss commented from beside Yang, she too observing their forces.

"Yup,"

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"Don't be, you've done a fine job so far. Though I would be much happier if you had let me bring my horse, my feet are terribly sore after all this soldiering," Weiss said with a calm face. Yang cracked a smile and looked down at her,

"Didn't know you made jokes."

"I usually don't, seems to be fear of death agrees with me."

Yang laughed, turning towards the fort gates and giving the soldiers awaiting her signal the nod to open them. The men behind her cheered, and her Rifle's stood proudly at her back. Yang strode forward, sword held firmly in front of her. At the treeline in the distance, the Dragoons started moving, quickly jumping on their horses and forming up. "Here they come," Weiss said, preparing to use the remaining dust she had. They were ten paces from the wall when the charge came.

"Form square!" Yang shouted, the men behind her assembling a very disorganised square. They were unpracticed in fighting together, their officers having been hung, but they did their best. The outer layer of the group were all those who had muskets, managing to hold fire until Yang gave the order. The inner group now consisted of Yang, Weiss and the Rifles. "Fire!" Yang shouted, the soldiers firing just before the Dragoons made their first pass. Horses and riders toppled, Yang's Rifles taking their own time to fire and toppling more. The cavalry broke right rather that slam into the formation, swinging their blades as they passed. Some of the front rank fell, men quickly taking up their muskets and positions. Weiss brought up a chest high wall of ice in the middle of the passing horses, causing several horses to buck their riders. Those that came within reach of bayonet were stabbed. "Advance!" Yang ordered, and the tightly packed group inched forward.

The Dragoons wheeled around to make another pass. All the while, Blake, Ren, Coco, Velvet and Sun, peppered the Atlas riders, slowly picking off the unit. The next pass was more damaging, most of the muskets hadn't reloaded, and were cut down before they could fire. Once again, mean moved forward to take up the fallen arms. This time Weiss unleashed bolts of lightning, sending men flying off their horses. Weiss stumbled slightly, energy still depleted from the night previous. "Forward!" Yang ordered again, helping Weiss move with them. Yang leant down and whispered into Weiss' ear, "I need one more wall, when they make the pass, catch as many of them as you can, can you do it?" Weiss nodded her head, regaining her posture.

The third pass was upon them. The Dragoons forces were heavily depleted, but Yang had lost nearly all of her outer layer of men. The Dragoons could harry them like this longer than they could hold. The last few shots her Rifles had took down more of the Atlesians, and Yang knew it was now or never. "Hold!" Yang said, pushing her way to the front rank as the cavalry made their pass. She blocked the swipe of one of the Dragoons, grabbing him with her other hand and pulling him down. The ice wall went up, forcing most of the unit to halt their horses. "Get them!" Yang called as she stepped out of formation to stab at the nearest Dragoon. The formation broke, and the men rushed forward to bring down as many of the riders as possible. Blake swung her rifle butt as hard as she could at her opponent, knocking him to the ground to be finished off. Coco and Velvet beat down a fallen horseman. Ren still had a few shots left, and so stood back and fired up at the enemy. Weiss leapt atop an abandoned horse, making so she could actually reach the enemy riders.

The melee was brutal, the prisoners fighting to the death with whatever implement came to hand. Yang had forced the enemy captain down off his horse, and was duelling him. The man proved a decent swordsman, holding off Yang and managed to slice her shoulder, reopening the wound already there. Yang cried out in pain and fell to one knee, slapping away the captains attacks desperately. Weiss hurried her horse over and swung Myrtenaster down, delivering a similar wound to Yang's attacker. Yang took her opportunity and leapt at the man, plunging her sword through him.

The rest of the Dragoons, albeit only a few men, fled into off into the woods, the desperate cheers of victory at their backs.

* * *

It was an early Friday morning, and Lord Ozpin was very busy organising his forces for his next big advance. He was interrupted when Glynda Goodwitch, his trusted advisor and Dust Caster, strode into his command tent. "Yes Ms Goodwitch,"

"Sir, Lieutenant Xiao Long has returned," Glynda said, her tone betraying surprise. Ozpin raised an eyebrow,

"Excellent, has she made her report?"

"Not yet, but you had best come and see sir." Ozpin rose from his desk and exited his tent beside Glynda. At the edge of his camp, Lieutenant Xiao Long rode a horse besides Weiss Schnee, leading a troupe of men. "I believe they are the prisoners from the fort she was meant to scout," Glynda commented. Ozpin nodded,

"It appears she did more than scout."

* * *

A few hours later Yang and Weiss stood before Ozpin. Yang had her injured arm in a sling, in full dress uniform. Weiss had changed into a fresh uniform, gleaming and white. "I congratulate you on your success. It sounds as if it was quite the daring endeavour. I'm sure our Vacuoian allies will be grateful for the return of their men."

"Just doing my duty sir," Yang said respectfully, eyes remaining front. Ozpin smiled,

"And Ms Schnee, I am very pleased to hear of your active involvement in the mission."

"As Lieutenant Xiao Long said, I was just doing my duty."

"Are you still wishing for a different deployment Ms Schnee? I have had a few spots open up of late where I believe you could be useful," Ozpin suggested, studying Weiss intently. Weiss smiled softly,

"I believe I may be of most use continuing to work with the Lieutenant, if that is possible." Ozpin nodded once,

"Excellent, I'm sure this will not be the last victory you bring us. I have but one question before I dismiss you, Lieutenant, I noticed your Rifles wearing a golden armband, may I enquire as to it's nature?" Yang gulped nervously,

"Uh, my Rifles insisted on wearing the armband to, uh, show off that they are part of my Rifle group."

"I see, I take it you know that it is against regulation for common soldiers to modify their uniforms so, unless of course the modification is given proper sanction."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir, I'll have them remove it right away," Yang replied quickly. Ozpin shook his head,

"No, I think not. You have proven yourself again Lieutenant, as such your Rifle group will be given special privilege. It will be noted that any man or woman wearing your band, of which whom wears it is up to your discretion, is to be known as a Chosen man or woman. Affecting the title of Lance Corporal."

Yang held back the tears of happiness that threatened to leak out. "T-thank you sir," Yang said shakily, bowing reverently before making her way out of the command tent. Weiss watched her leave before turning back to Ozpin.

"You do her a great honour Lord Ozpin, she holds her Rifles wellbeing in the highest regard."

"It is the least I could do for her, we will need her brand of soldier in the coming months. Were that I could promote her further, but alas, she still has much to learn."

"She is by my firsthand knowledge a fine commander, what more has she to learn?" Weiss asked,

"While Lieutenant Xiao Long is a fine soldier, she is not yet fully accustomed to the other elements of being an officer. She has been lucky to avoid major contact with other officers as of yet, for they will most likely discriminate against her quite heavily. She know's not the social battles she will face if she dares climb the ranks any higher. It may force her to leave, take commission in a mercenary force, or worse, force her from this war entirely." Ozpin sunk into his chair slightly as she spoke, eyes wandering with thought.

Weiss understood all too well the dangers of high society. Even if it was only to be that of military high society, Yang would face ambitious men and women, greedy and vengeful. "As she has helped me find my place in this war, I will endeavor to help her find her place within this army," Weiss said resolutely. Ozpin looked to Weiss thoughtfully,

"With your help I imagine she may go far."

"I believe she may sir. If that is all, I am still weary from my experiences, and am in dire need of rest." Ozpin rose and offered his hand,

"Far be it for me to keep you then."

* * *

That night the Rifles celebrated their new titles, though very minor. The golden bands were now sown onto all the Rifles jackets. Yang was finishing off her first bottle of rum when Sun and Neptune approached their campfire. "What brings you guys over here? Thought you would be off with the rest of the men celebrating your freedom," Yang asked as she set down her bottle. Sun grinned, tossing her a unopened bottle.

"Thought we might come and say hi, maybe ask a favour,"

"I thought breaking you out of prisoner would have put you in our debt, not the other way round," Blake teased. Sun laughed,

"I'll give you that one. I was just wondering if you had any places open for me and Neptune. Seems it might be fun to follow you around for a while."

Yang stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Hmmm, not sure about you Sun, got enough damned Faunus following me around at the moment. I saw Neptune hitting on Weiss on the way back as well, as she is staying with us, I would hate to have to deal with any inter-company relations." Neptune looked fretfully to Sun, then back to Yang. Yang sighed, "Fine I'll cut ya a deal, you find me another bottle of rum and I'll let you join." Sun beamed and slapped Neptune on the shoulder,

"Yes sir, right away sir," Sun said with an overly dramatic salute. The camp laughed, starting up song of victory as they drank the night away.

* * *

The next day, Ozpin broke camp, the army moving heading towards its next battle. Weiss sat atop her horse, watching from a distance as the army moved slowly onwards. Yang walked up beside her, carrying her shako in hand. "Got our new orders, we're heading off in an hour," Yang said as she too watched the army march.

"Is it going to be as interesting as our last mission," Weiss asked, feigning exasperation. Yang nodded gravely,

"Oh I fear it's going to be very, very interesting, possibly fatal."

"Well brilliant, as I said at the fort, fear of death seems to agree with me." Yang laughed,

"At least this time you can bring your horse."

"At least there is that."

* * *

 **I'm back from my hiatus. Sorry for being away so long, faced some dark times, but it seems I am getting much better. I'm a massive fan of Flintlock fiction, from Sharpe and Hornblower to the Powdermage series so I really enjoyed writing this. Any feedback would be awesome. As to the future, there will be more of this, I will likely release large chapters like this one, encapsulating an entire adventure rather than many smaller ones. Ruby might show up, though I doubt she will play a large part, yes there will be other ships, I'm sure you can guess from what you've seen already. Any other questions I would gladly answer, just send me a PM or review and I'll try my best to get back to you quickly.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope to see you next time.**


	2. Yang's Vengeance

Yang's Vengeance

Vale pushes the offensive. Slowly but steadily Atlas is being pushed from Vale lands. With the threat of defeat looming over Ironwood's head, the Atlas forces are fully committed.

The town of Ursa, a major crossing across one of Vale's great rivers stands as a point of contention. Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long, along with her Rifles and the Dust Caster Weiss Schnee fight desperately to hold the town, awaiting much needed reinforcement...

"Fall back!" Yang shouted over the sounds of battle. The few men and women left standing started a slow retreat, never turning their backs to the enemy. Yang's Rifles spread out amongst the surviving Vale infantry, covering the retreat. Weiss stood with Yang, unleashing what dust she could to hold off the Atlesian forces. They fought in the streets of the town, Atlas having breached the northern gate and was well on their way to securing the whole of the northern side of the town.

"Weiss, block off the street!" Yang ordered, nearly tripping on the corpse of a fallen comrade as she moved back towards the town's bridge. Weiss directed her sword point into the ground, ice erupting from it and forming a barricade. "Back over the bridge!" Yang bellowed, everyone now breaking into a sprint.

Atlas soldiers started emerging from side streets and alleyways onto the northern bank of the river. The cobblestone bridge, wide enough for two carriages to easily pass each other, was caught in a crossfire. Yang slowed down to shield Weiss, hearing the cries of Vale soldiers as they died on the bridge. Blake, Coco and Velvet were the first over the other side, immediately turning around and covering the rest of the soldiers crossing over. A soldier cried out in pain as a musket ball ripped through his shoulder, Sun catching him before he fell and dragging him onwards. Yang and Weiss pulled up alongside Blake, "We're not going to hold this bridge for long," Blake said as she pulled her ramrod free of the barrel of her rifle. Yang unslung her own, and began loading, "We'll hold it for as long as possible, hopefully those damn reinforcements show up!"

"Looks like it's our lucky day," Weiss said, looking away from the bridge and back into the southern side of the town. Yang looked back, seeing the column of advancing Vale troops,

"Finally," she breathed in relief.

At the head of the column stood a woman with long red hair, a very fine sword in hand. The reinforcements pulled to a halt at the edge of the bridge. "Front rank, make ready!" The new officer ordered, Yang noticing the lapels identifying her as a captain. "Present, fire!" The Captain's words were punctuated with the roar of gunfire, the front rank unleashing a volley over the bridge. The disorganised Atlas soldiers crossing in pursuit were showered with bullets, most of them dropping dead. "Blake, get the wounded out of the way," Yang said motioning to Sun and Neptune who had carried over a few moaning soldiers. Yang stood and ran over to the captain, "Captain, I'm Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long, commander of the Emerald Forest Rifles,"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Captain of the Beacon Company. Sorry we took so long to get here," Pyrrha said sincerely.

"Nothing we can do about it now, how are we getting across that bridge?" Yang asked, Pyrrha turned away suddenly, spying another advancing group of Atlas soldiers. "Second rank, fire!" Pyrrha turned back to Yang, "I'm not sure we can at this time, the rest of Beacon Company is still on its way, until then I think it best we hold this position, we are like to lose to many soldiers if we cross."

Yang nodded, glad to be serving after a sensible officer. "My Rifles will get inside the buildings along the bank, we'll spot any incoming forces and try to snipe any interesting targets," Yang said, her presumptuous suggestion further testing of Pyrrha's nature. Pyrrha nodded, "Sounds good, my group will stay here and hold the bridge if they make any more advances."

Yang waved over her Rifles, quickly ordering them into the empty buildings that sat on the bank. The town had been thoroughly raided after being abandoned when Atlas first conquered it. All that remained was a ghost town, now a battlefield. Weiss joined Yang in a two story house, both setting up on the second floor. "The Captain seems amiable," Weiss said, sitting down on the barren wooden floor. Yang took up position by the window, rifle loaded and ready. "Seem's that way, let's hope that the Major in command of the company is as reasonable."

* * *

For over an hour, everyone remained in position. The Atlas forces attempted two crossings in that time, both being quickly shut down. Velvet moved through the houses, distributing food and water to everyone. It was on her trip to bring Yang and Weiss supplies when she saw the rest of Beacon Company. Travelling the same path Pyrrha had come, the rest of the reinforcements marched. At the head of the new column of men rode a scarily familiar face. Velvet panicked, quickly rushing back to Coco.

* * *

Yang heard drums and trumpets sound, thankfully not from the Atlas side of town. "Looks like the rest of the company is here," Yang said, slinging her rifle to go and greet the newcomers. Weiss got up herself, dusting off her uniform and cloak, "Let's try and make a good impression, you're going to be serving under them for a while." Yang shrugged,

"Long as they aren't stupid I'm sure we'll get on fine." Weiss sighed, preparing to mitigate any damage Yang would do with her habit for disrespect and insubordination. Upon leaving the house which they had holed up in, Yang was greeted by the sight of yet more green clad soldiers, both in uniform and apparent lack of experience. The Major, riding on a fine horse, halted before Pyrrha and demanding in a sour tone for her report. "When we got here sir the Riflemen and infantry stationed here had been forced over the bridge. They were hard pressed to hold the coming advance so I joined them and helped repel the Atlas forces."

"Why haven't you advanced yet? You should have had more than enough men to take the other side of town," The Major said accusingly, staring over the bridge. "I can't seem to see any enemy forces, it seems they have retreated, move your men over the bridge, clean out the rest of them." Yang laughed at this,

"Sir, just because we can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. They're hiding in the houses like my Rifles are, probably waiting for reinforcements like we were." The Major scowled, looking down at Yang.

"And you are?"

"Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long, commander of the Rifles," Yang said proudly. The Major scoffed,

"So you are the fool who lost the town, well Lieutenant, I'm Major Cardin Winchester, and I intend to fix your mistakes. Captain Nikos get your unit to advance over the bridge. Once you have a decent foothold I will send over the rest of my forces." Yang held her tongue, looking to Pyrrha for support. Pyrrha only sighed,

"Beacon Company, set bayonets, prepare to advance." Weiss stepped in now, trying to appear as regal as possible, clearing her throat she put on her best fake smile.

"Major, I'm Weiss Schnee, I was stationed here with the Lieutenant and I believe she may be right. It might be the best choice for now to hold off on advancing." Cardin looked her up and down, smiling softly,

"It is a pleasure Ms Schnee, but I assure you, we will have the town taken in a matter of minutes. Once done, perhaps you would dine with me to celebrate our victory," Cardin said confidently as Pyrrha and her men marched over the bridge. Yang growled under her breath, rushing off to the edge of the bridge and bringing up her rifle. Above her a window opened, Blake peering out, "Yang, what the hell are they doing?"

"The Major ordered an advance, just cover them," Yang said back, muttering a curse under her breath as Atlas soldiers started appearing in the windows of the opposing sides buildings. Yang fired the first shot, killing an Atlesian as he he poked his musket out of a window. The Atlas soldiers started firing, dropping most of the front rank of advancing Vale soldiers. Pyrrha shouted assurances, trying to keep her men marching. The other Rifles returned fire, sniping at the enemies who appeared like gophers from their holes. With a full company of sharpshooters Yang could have covered the advance, but with only a handful of Rifles she was forced to watch Pyrrha's men get picked off.

Yang fired another shot, "Weiss! Do something!"

"I can't do much, I'm out of nearly all my dust and what little I have left won't be of much use," Weiss said, staring at the carnage with Yang.

Of the men remaining with Major Winchester, a young Lieutenant stepped forward, "Sir, we have to pull them back, we can't just let them die!"

"Jauney boy, this is soldiering, sure we'll take some losses, but victory always has a cost." Jaune stared up at Cardin in shock, scowling as he pulled forth his sword, running over the bridge to Pyrrha. Yang hastily reloaded her rifle, slamming the ramrod down hard as Jaune made his advance. "At least someones got a brain," Yang said as she rushed to Jaune's side.

"Lieutenant Arc, get back here!" Cardin cried out.

* * *

On the bridge, Pyrrha's soldiers neared the other side. What had been near thirty men, was now only a dozen. "Fire at will!" Pyrrha ordered, drawing her pistol and shooting a man on an overlooking balcony. Behind her, muskets fired, most of the shots not finding their mark, as the Atlesians were still in cover. Jaune rushed to Pyrrha's side, firing his own pistol wildly. "Jaune! What are you doing here!" Pyrrha said in panic. Jaune flinched as chunks of stone were brought up by musket ball landing around him. "I'm here to help!"

"So am I!" Yang shouted as she dropped to her knee beside the two, lining up a carefully aimed shot. The small group of soldiers stood at the edge of the bridge, being shot at from all sides.

"Well, it can't get any worse," Jaune laughed, his hands shaky as he reloaded his pistol. As if the gods had heard him, there came a soft rumbling. Yang and Pyrrha quickly realised what the rumbling was.

"Fall back!" Pyrrha and Yang shouted in unison, quickly backing away. The remaining Vale soldiers followed suit, walking backwards and firing still as they retreated.

"What is is it?!" Jaune asked

"You just had to say it didn't you," Yang said, pointing towards the end of the street. From around the corner came a column of Atlas infantry, the rumbling coming from the drums and rhythmic marching.

The three officers ran, calling the soldiers to stop their cautious retreat and do that same.

Yang's Rifle's continued their fire, stopping as many Atlesian's from shooting the fleeing soldiers. Weiss watched on, heart in her throat as a retreating soldier fell beside Yang, a bullet in his back.

"Captain Pyrrha, Lieutenant Arc!" Cardin shouted as the retreating group made it back to the friendly side of town. "You have disappointed me, I thought you more than cowards. Well, not you Jauney boy, you have always been a coward!"

Yang snarled, "The Captain followed your damn orders and good soldiers died because of it! The Lieutenant came to her aid, I see no cowardice in that!" Cardin straightened in his saddle,

"You dare speak to me that way. You lost this town to begin with Lieutenant."

"Now, you are going to lose it, look," Yang said, pointing over the bridge, the Atlas reinforcements now visible. Cardin muttered curses under his breath.

"We must not let them over the bridge," Cardin said, "Soldiers, defend this area, let none across!" With that Cardin galloped away into the town. Pyrrha and Yang started shouting orders, the rest of Beacon Company quickly setting to work building a barricade.

* * *

Blake and the rest of Yang's Rifle's left their positions and made their way down to the newly formed barricade. Yang was rested up against the side of a building, drinking from her canteen. "The Atlas soldiers have retreated away from anything we can see," Blake reported, eyes quickly taking in the slowly building defences.

"They're not as stupid as the Major, they know that advancing over that bridge is suicide," Yang grumbled. Coco laughed,

"The Major is not just an incompetent man, he is also a proper bastard." Yang raised an eyebrow at this, Coco sighed, as she felt Velvet turn away. "He was the captain that was harassing Velvet, seems he got promoted," Coco said, fists clenching on her rifle. Yang sighed, head resting against the cold brick of the house. "He is also your commanding officer," Weiss said, having stood behind the Rifle's unnoticed.

"He's going to get everyone killed, it doesn't matter what he is, just that he is stopped," Blake said resolutely. Weiss rolled her eyes,

"Yes, he is a fool, but unless you all want to be hanged for insubordination, I think it best we focus our efforts on surviving."

"Of course you would defend him, he seems quite taken with you," Blake commented. Weiss scowled,

"I am not defending him, I am trying to defend all of you."

Yang stood up, dusting off her uniform. "Quiet down, all of you. Weiss is right, no one is going to get hung,"

"Hanged," Weiss quickly corrected, earning a disapproving glare from Yang.

"Captain Nikos and the Lieutenant are reliable people, with them I'm sure we can suffer through this and take back the town."

* * *

As night fell, the lines of battle had been drawn. Both sides held one half of the town, the bridge and river were the divide. At either end of the bridge, barricades had been constructed. Along the bank, and in the houses overlooking the river, soldiers from both sides stood on watch, very rarely exchanging fire.

Major Winchester had set up his command in the larger of the two inns on the Vale side. The men and women of Beacon company, whilst not on watch, slept in the empty houses.

Much to the displeasure of Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune, the officers were forced into sharing dinner with Cardin. Another pair of officers, Captain Dove Bronzewing and Lieutenant Sky Lark, were also in attendance, being unseen in the earlier battle. "So, Ms Schnee, may I call you Weiss?" Cardin asked, interrupting Weiss before she could protest. "Well then Weiss, it is very admirable to see that you have come to the front lines to fight. Whilst I am not sure of a lady's place on the battlefield," Cardin said, glancing towards Yang and Pyrrha, "You courage is admirable."

"I'm only doing what I must," Weiss said, taking a careful sip of her wine. Cardin nodded, taking a large bite of the chicken on his plate.

"Captain Nikos here," Cardin said, waving his wine glass in her direction. "She isn't from Vale or Atlas, no, she comes from Mistral, so why is it again that you are fighting? Hmm?"

Pyrrha avoided eye contact with Cardin, "I came here because Vale offers commissions to women. Mistral has not yet deemed that appropriate, so I came here to prove it possible." Yang smiled, her admiration for Pyrrha having increased tenfold. "You are 'the' Pyrrha Nikos then I take it," Weiss asked, a look of interest on her face. Pyrrha looked up from her plate and nodded, Weiss bowed her head in respect. "I have heard many stories of your legendary dueling capabilities, been inspired by them myself in fact," Weiss said, turning back to Cardin. "Did you know that she challenged the greatest swordsman in Mistral after he insulted her father. From all accounts the duel was over in but a minute, Captain Nikos killed the man without receiving a single scratch."

Cardin looked over to Pyrrha, unamused. "I have indeed heard that story before. Strange how she apparently can beat one of the best swordsman in a duel, but can't retake a small town." The room fell silent, Weiss staring sourly at Cardin, whilst Pyrrha bowed her head in shame. Without another word, Pyrrha stood and left. Jaune turned to follow her, but was stopped, "Jauney boy, where do you think you're going. I was just about to ask you the same question, why would you choose to fight, you're obviously not made of soldier material?" Jaune sunk back into his chair. "Well? Why do you fight?" Cardin asked more insistently.

"My family has fought for Vale for several generations," Jaune said in a soft voice. Cardin laughed,

"Well I'm sure they are very impressed. What about you Lieutenant Xiao Long, why did you buy a commission?"

Yang set down her utensils, turning to face Cardin. "I bought no commission. I joined the army because they needed soldiers, Atlas was too quickly claiming our lands. Most of all though, I did it to provide for my family, get my sister an education."

"A bloody jump up, are there no _real_ soldiers in this army!" Cardin exclaimed, throwing down his utensils in disgust. Yang took her leave, followed quickly by Jaune. Cardin sighed, "I don't know how you do it Weiss, fighting with these animals, let alone the actual animals that have forced their way into our armies."

"The Faunus fight well," Weiss said, finishing off her wine, desperately trying to hold back the many insults that came to mind.

"Well of course they do, they are beasts, savages, they know how to fight, but know nothing of honour or soldiering." Weiss only nodded, purposefully looking away from Cardin's gaze. "At least I still have you, Dove and Lark here for council, now that those incompetents are gone, we may discuss the plans for the offensive."

* * *

Yang sat on the roof of the house where her Rifle's had decided to spend the night. From here she could see most of the Vale side of town, only able to see the edge of the Atlas side of the bridge. Thankfully Sun and Neptune hadn't drunk all the rum, leaving a healthy sized bottle for Yang. "How was dinner?" Blake asked, startling Yang as she crept onto the roof.

"Went about as poorly as you could expect, the Major pissed off everyone in attendance. Well, nearly everyone, Weiss got off nice and easy." Blake laughed,

"What did you expect, she's still one of them." Yang shrugged,

"Just hoped she would have stood up for us a little more. Pyrrha and Jaune, they're good people, don't deserve to be serving under that bastard."

"Neither do we, I had hoped that after the Rebellion everyone who hated the Faunus would move on. Guess I hoped for too much." Yang gripped her bottle tightly,

"Keep Velvet out of sight, she's one of us and I'm not letting him hurt her." Blake smiled, patting Yang on the back before retreating downstairs.

On the way down, Blake pushed past Weiss, ignoring the Weiss' scowl as she was pushed aside. Weiss ignored Blake's cold demeanor, she was used to it. "Well, I just had an enlightening talk with Major Winchester."

"Great," Yang said, taking a swig of her drink. Weiss sat down beside her, making sure her footing was stable on the roof.

"His plans were to attack tomorrow at dawn, much in the fashion he did today,"

"Fantastic."

"I managed to convince him to wait, see if something reveals itself in the daylight. Give us some time to formulate a proper plan." Yang looked over to Weiss now ins uprise, bottle still on her lips.

"What?"

"I said, that we have a little time to come up with a better plan, have you lost your hearing? I guess after firing so many rifles you may well lose your hearing." Yang chuckled,

"No, I heard you loud and clear, but how does any plan we come up with get implemented?"

"I didn't spend the evening with that brute because I enjoyed his company. I played the game, got in his good graces, now he may listen to me if I suggest something," Weiss said with a wry smile. Yang grinned victoriously, handing over the bottle of rum, her doubts about her once again proven to be unfounded. Weiss took a small sip, grimacing at the strength of the drink. "So how do we take the other side of the town?" Weiss asked, handing back the rum. Yang stood and pulled out her spy glass. "Going over the bridge is madness. Unless we find artillery, or they do."

"That would result in one side destroying the other, leaving them with half a town."

"Doesn't matter, long as the bridge is intact."

"So, we need to act before they receive artillery support." Yang nodded, putting away her her spy glass.

"As a Rifle, I want to try and flank them, get into the town and spring an attack while they're already under fire, problem is getting over the river undetected" Yang said. Weiss studied the river that ran through the town.

"What about a boat?"

"No, too noticeable," Yang replied.

"What if I created a path over the water, use my Dust to freeze some of it?" Weiss suggested, causing Yang to grin.

"That's not a bad idea, attack at night, sneak over the river, then attack from both the bridge and inside their part of town."

"Excellent," Weiss said as she stood, "I'll try and propose it to Major Winchester in the morning." Yang sighed, sitting back down.

"I don't know how you can do it, how you can stand him,"

"It's a skill I have had to learn, for the most part the people you dislike usually have something you want. As much as you may want to, you can't always punch them until you get whatever it is you are after," Weiss said with a suggestive look. Yang rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I get it,"

"Good. Because if you want to rise any higher in the ranks, it's a skill you will have to learn as well."

Yang lay back to stare up at the stars, Weiss taking her leave to sleep.

* * *

The next morning began with an exchange of fire. The Altesians had opened fire from their side at the Vale soldiers on picket duty. Within a few minutes the Rifle's were up and returning fire, forcing the Atlesians to halt their skirmish.

The next hour saw movement on both sides of the town. Major Winchester quickly assembled his forces for inspection, potentially preparing for action. Officers stood with their units, and Weiss and Cardin walked down the line inspecting the troops. Weiss received many glares from the Rifles as Cardin made snide comments about soldiers uniforms and muskets, Weiss agreeing with whatever the Major said. Then came time for the Rifle's inspection. "And what do we have here? You seem to have quite a few Faunus in your ranks Lieutenant," Cardin said with disgust. Yang stood straight, eyes front, expression unreadable,

"Yes sir."

"That gold band on their uniforms, I don't think that is in regulation."

"It is sir, officiated by Lord Ozpin, they are Chosen soldiers," Yang said calmly. Cardin leaned in close as he inspecting Sun's uniform,

"It comes as no surprise that these vagabonds seem to dress and smell the part." Cardin looked to Weiss' reaction, who let out a single laugh. "And what do we have here," Cardin said, finally sighting Velvet. Everyone tensed as he stepped closer, a sickening smile on his face. "I remember you," Cardin whispered, though all could hear it. Weiss stepped in quickly,

"Major, what do you plan for today?" She said, practically dragging the man away. Cardin spared Velvet one finally glance before walking away.

"I hope that by today we shall have captured the rest of this town."

"And how are you to accomplish this Major, it seems like such a hard task," Weiss said, affecting a more sheepish persona. Cardin smiled confidently, calling for his horse.

"I am a man of action, I will lead a charge over the bridge. What the Captain lacked yesterday was true conviction, the ability to inspire the men to press onwards. With me at the helm we are sure to repel these invaders."

Weiss looked over towards the bridge, the Atlas barricade still in place, the subtle signs of hidden defenders everywhere. "Major that is quite brave of you, but perhaps you risk too much, what if you fall?"

"Ha, fear not I shall be fine, I have survived worse than this." Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think quickly as to how to dissuade what would be a reckless charge.

"W-well Major, I would really hate for you to be hurt, or worse killed in this battle. If something dreadful were to happen, you could be taken away from the fight for a time, and we need your expertise if we are to reclaim your homeland as well as my own. Perhaps you should instead send out others who are more, shall we say, expendable."

Cardin regarded Weiss suspiciously, "I doubt any other could lead such a charge." Weiss shook her head quickly,

"No, no, definitely not. These Atlesians though, they are evil, they destroyed my family, but are fickle, cowards.I want vengeance and if _you_ charge, they will flee, and we won't get to serve out justice." Cardin smiled, looking forlornly into the distance, "Yes, I imagine they would flee."

"Maybe if attacked at a time when it was harder for them to see us coming, or if you sent some of the more disreputable soldiers over in secret before the attack. You could trap the whole force in the town and be rid of them for good." Cardin stroked his chin thoughtfully,

"Ah, something like a night attack, hmmmm. Those Rifles would indeed be prime suspects to send over in ambush, and if those filthy skirmishers do what they are supposed to, we could indeed wipe out the enemy. I don't know how they could get across the river without being seen, but they are natural thieves and brigands, I'm sure they have many solutions for that. If they were to be caught they would be destroyed, though that is not exactly a terrible thought."

"I think you have made a wonderful plan Major, a truly brilliant tactical mind," Weiss said with a half grimace, half smile.

* * *

The soldiers fell out of the parade, many being assigned a position along the bank of the river, ready if the enemy made any moves. The Rifles were lucky enough to avoid this duty for the time being. Yang and the other officers were quickly briefed by Cardin before being dismissed.

As it stood, Pyrrha, Dove and Lark would be accompanying Cardin on his charge over the bridge. Jaune was to take a few of his men and follow the Rifles over the river, providing more support for the ambush.

Weiss had volunteered to help the Rifles over the river, and also to accompany them into enemy territory, much to Cardin's displeasure. Yang and Weiss spent a good part of the day walking along the bank, trying to find an adequate place to cross. "We can cross here," Yang said as they reach a spot far up the river, near the edge of town.

"It shouldn't be a problem, just hope everyone has sure footing, ice tends to be a little slippery," Weiss said, making sure she had enough dust for the task. Yang nodded, studying the opposing bank,

"I'm sure my Rifles will be fine. Jaune and his men, well, not so sure about them."

"At least we have a chance now, instead of just throwing soldiers at the enemy until we are all dead."

"All thanks to you," Yang said, resting a hand appreciatively on Weiss' shoulder. Weiss blushed, looking away from Yang,

"It was nothing, just common sense."

"Something I wish-" Yang stopped speaking abruptly, turning around in time to see Coco and Blake running towards them. Weiss turned as well, noticing the distraught expressions they wore. "What's wrong," Yang asked, rushing over to meet them.

"The bastard Major took her!" Coco shouted, eyes aflame with anger. Yang looked to Blake, who nodded,

"The Major got one of his Lieutenants to grab Velvet, came with soldiers and took her while most of us were away." Yang grit her teeth, rushing off back to the main encampment of soldiers in the town.

"This isn't going to be good," Weiss said as she joined Blake and Coco in their run after Yang.

"Your good friend the Major is gonna pay if he hurts her," Blake said as they ran. Weiss sighed,

"I certainly won't stop you if it comes to that."

* * *

Yang shoved open the door to the inn, pushing past the two men stationed outside. "Where is she," Yang growled as she entered, finding the Major sipping tea by the fire. He smiled as he gestured towards the stairs. Yang took the stairs two at a time, kicking in the doors upstairs. In the room furthest from the stairwell she found Velvet in what would have been a rented room in days gone by. Captain Bronzewing stood in the room, wiping blood from his knuckles, Velvet splayed out on the floor whimpering. Yang threw a right hook, catching him off guard and sending him into the wall. Dove slumped against the wall, Yang giving him a hard kick in the ribs before moving over to help Velvet.

"It's alright, I got ya," Yang whispered as she carried Velvet downstairs.

Cardin was still sitting in his chair by the fire when Yang stomped out the door. "Lieutenant, I'm sorry about your animal. It was just punishment for so rudely leaving my regiment, you know how it is with loyalty to your fellow soldier. If anything it's to make sure she doesn't betray you and leave to find another group to sully with her presence." Yang halted in the doorway, turning her head back, teeth grit to the point of pain.

"Thank you. Sir." Yang growled bitterly as she left.

* * *

Coco dabbed at the bruises on Velvets face with a wet towel, Yang having taken her back to the Rifles building. In the room outside, the Rifles gathered, all swearing vengeance on the Major. "We gotta get him back, it's not right if we don't," Sun said, leaning with arms crossed against the wall. Even Ren agreed with the sentiments of revenge.

"I can get inside that inn undetected, slit his throat while he sleeps," Blake offered quietly. This earned some stares, but no open refusal. It was Weiss who finally spoke up,

"That's idiotic, if you did that then we are all liable for hanging."

"Of course you speak up in his defence," Blake retorted.

"I'm sorry I have to be the voice of reason! Did I ever say Major Winchester should be allowed to get away with this? No, I didn't, he should be punished. The only problem, is you don't have the rank or reason to be able to call him out. No one would be sympathetic to your cause if you shot and killed the commanding officer hour before a night attack."

"None of us care about that, this is about justice!" Blake said, stepping forward to face Weiss. Yang stretched out a hand, blocking the two.

"I can't believe I'm the one saying it, but cool it," Yang said firmly. "Weiss is right, I'll risk everything for all of you, but I won't throw away all our lives for vengeance."

"We can still deal with him, we just have to do it, more, subtly. I know that is an issue some of you have, but you have to trust me, I know how to play this game," Weiss said calmly, looking from person to person for their response. Yang seemed to be the only one who was willing to listen. "You have soldiers minds, I have a more political mind,"

"A more devious one," Yang said with a smirk. Weiss ignored the blondes teasing,

"In the heat of battle, things happen, especially if one is leading a brave charge," Weiss said, waving her hand suggestively. Yang's smile turned dark, her head turning to Blake,

"Tonight we take the town and we get rid of the bastards who pose a threat to us all." Nods were exchanged, in particular, a respectful nod between Weiss and Blake.

* * *

Night fell, and everyone got into position. Pyrrha and Dove stood beside Cardin, ranks of soldiers behind them. "Prepare to advance, there will be no retreat this time." Pyrrha and Dove nodded, all ready to storm the bridge.

* * *

Yang and her Rifles, minus Velvet, crept through the town, finding the spot the Weiss and her had marked out earlier. With a handful of normal infantry commanded by Jaune, they had a small force in which to spring the two sided attack. The waters of the river were black in the darkness of night, no lights coming from any of the abandoned houses windows, leaving the town in almost pure darkness.

Weiss knelt down to the water, poking her sword in and freezing a section that ran across to the other side. With Blake leading the advance, the Rifles crept over the water. Keeping their footing was hard, everyone slipped more than once, but none, not even Jaune and his regulars, fell into the water.

Yang crept up onto the street, ducking quickly into an alleyway and waving over her soldiers. One by one the Rifles dashed over into the alley, narrowly avoiding detection by the patrolling Atlas infantry.

The group snuck through the streets, heading deeper into the town before heading towards the bridge.

As they moved they caught glimpses of the Atlas camp. They had stationed there men in the building as Vale had, though they seemed to be absent now, likely seeing the massing forces on the other side of the bridge.

* * *

The Vale force advanced, Cardin leading with sword extended. The Atlas soldiers sprung up from the barricade, others quickly forming ranks behind them. The first volley of fire missed for the most part, only dropping a single infantryman.

* * *

Gunshots echoed in the distance, prompting the Rifles to move faster. "Weiss, when we see the main group, throw everything you can at them, then fall back behind me," Yang ordered as she moved forwards, pulling the hammer back fully on her rifle. The roar of gunfire drew closer, and Yang brought the Rifles to a halt. "There they are," Yang whispered, seeing the ranks of Atlas soldiers lined in the street, firing volley after volley at the advancing Vale infantry. "Jaune, take you men over there," Yang said, pointing to a side street nearby. Jaune nodded and his men followed, lining up and preparing to fire. "Alright Weiss, go for it," Yang said, lifting her musket to her shoulder. Weiss stepped out of the alley, crying in her mother tongue "Es lebe der Mantle!"

Weiss slammed her sword into the ground and sent a shockwave of earth rolling towards the line. Many fell to the ground, others knocked unconscious by flying cobblestone. "Fire!" Jaune yelled, swinging his sword down decisively. His men fired their volley into the now confused mass of soldiers. Yang's Rifles spread out into the street, sniping whatever officers they could see. The Atlas line descended into madness as they fired wildly, trying to re order themselves.

It was then, that from over the barricade came came the Vale forces, Cardin letting Pyrrha step over first, swinging her blade and deftly deflecting bayonet jabs.

Yang fired her shot, passing her rifle back to the now tired Weiss, rushing out to join in the fray. Coco found Captain Bronzewing in the midst of the combat, a smile crossing her face as she shot him in the chest. Blake quickly reloaded her rifle, eyes now searching for a green uniform instead of a grey one. Cardin, despite his incompetence as a leader, managed to be a brutal fighter. His blade beat down at the Atlas soldiers, butchering them relentlessly. Blake lined up her shot once she saw him step over the bodies of his victims. Just as she fired, the butt of a musket slammed into her back. The bullet meant for Cardin's head instead punched through his leg, dropping him and causing great pain.

Weiss got to her feet, ignoring her exhaustion as Blake was knocked to the ground by an Atlas soldier. A group of three had joined the fray from behind the Rifles, appearing to be the commanding officer and his bodyguards. Blake rolled away from the next swing, pulling forth her sword bayonet and preparing to fight off the officer who pushed the common soldier aside. Before the officers curved sword could come down, Weiss leapt in, blocking the attack and pushing the man away.

Blake got to her feet, ducking under the swing of a musket, stabbing out with her bayonet. Weiss parried the attacks of the officer, her tired arms barely holding up against the attacks. The pair fended off the three Atlas soldiers, Jaune eventually joining the fray and managing to give Weiss an opening to kill the commanding officer.

"Thanks," Blake said breathlessly, retrieving the rifle she discarded. Weiss, also breathless, nodded acknowledgment.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Atlas forces to be routed. With Cardin incapacitated Pyrrha took charge, managing to keep the rabble of soldiers in line as they pushed into the northern side of town. Weiss and the Rifles hung back, disengaging from the conflict. Yang pushed on with Pyrrha and Jaune, making sure that the town was completely secured.

When the first rays of sunlight started beaming down, the town was completely in Vale control. The soldiers didn't celebrate as usual though, too tired from the night of fighting, and busy dealing with the losses they had taken.

Cardin's charge had worked, only because of the Rifle's surprise attack, but it had still been a costly advance. Cardin, along with many who were wounded, were placed up in a large house that became the infirmary, though there were few who had any real expertise in the field of medicine. Ren was easily the most useful member of the team that had been assigned to care for the wounded. When it came time to deal with Cardin's injury, a sudden clumsiness came over Ren, making the cleaning and bandaging of his wounds much more difficult.

* * *

"So, we still have to put up with Cardin," Blake said as she sat beside Yang. The two had found a decent lookout point at the edge of town, a building very near the small wall that surrounded the town. "He should be out of commission for a good amount of time, his wound is quite serious, they might have to take the leg." Yang said without sympathy.

"Coco got the other Captain though, seems they might have a position open in the company for a captain."

"We'll see. They should probably give it to Jaune though, he's been with them longer, and he wasn't too bad in the fight."

"He's alright, but he's not what this army needs." Yang sighed, basking in the morning sun.

"Everyone is pretty set on getting me promoted,"

"Why shouldn't we be, your a good soldier, and you look out for everyone."

"You might not be so keen on the idea if you knew Weiss was the other person trying to get me promoted. Can't imagine you two agreeing on anything." Blake shrugged,

"She's not as bad as I thought, if she can help me in looking after you then I have no complaints." Yang laughed, closing her eyes and resting in the heat of the sun.

There was more to come. More battles, more terrible commanders, more villainous enemies. Yang hadn't imagine this life for herself, but with her friends, Yang couldn't deny it was a good life. If, you could stay alive.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! More on the way as soon as possible. Please leave a review, would love to hear feedback. I promise I'm still working on Blood Money, just a bit hard to write that one at the moment, but it will be coming out in the future.**


End file.
